Things That Go Bump in the Night
by Psykre
Summary: When Harry gets up for a drink of water he finds something he never would have expected. HPRW WARNING:SLASH


Title: Things That Go Bump in the Night

Author: Psykre

Pairing: Harry/Ron

Rating: R

Warning: Contains graphic male on male action that will make you cream your panties! (AKA: guys screwing guys so if you are in any way offended by that (snort) press the back button.)

Summary: When Harry gets up for a drink of water he finds something he's never suspected.

Disclaimer: This characters or setting do not belong to me. If they belonged to me all the men in Harry Potter would be screwing like bunnies in the springtime. Don't sue.

A/N: This was just a short little scene that I couldn't get out of my head as I was drinking some milk on my couch in my pjs this morning so I thought that I might post it. Its very very short, I'm warning you. But sweet as well. So do enjoy and please please please review. Even to say " I like." Anything would make my day . Thankies. Oh and one more thing, I'd like to thank my beta-reader who also urged me to post this and succeeded. Thanks Maya, you're the best. 3

Harry slowly opened his eyes to meet the dark room of his dorm. He sleepily sat up, rubbing his eyes, trying to remember what had woken him from his slumber. Grabbing his glasses from the night stand he decided to get a drink of water from the bathroom. Throwing his legs over the side of his bed. Letting his feet adjust to the cool wooden floor beneath him.

The dark haired boy made his way to the door, tiptoeing, making sure not to wake up any of his roommates, but just as he reached for the doorknob a hushed voice broke the silence.

"Harry," it whispered. Harry automatically recognized it as Ron's deep voice.

"Ron?" No answer.

He quickly crept over to Ron's bed, noticing that the red heads eyes were shut tight. Ron's body wriggled slightly, letting out a sigh. "Harry."

He poked Ron gently with his finger, "Ron?"

"Mmm Harry," Ron moaned.

The other boy's eyes widened as he noticed something under the covers, raising slightly, that _wasn't_ Ron's knee. He looked around, checking to see if anyone else was awake before his eyes landed back onto his dreaming friend.

"Harry...ngh..mmm." He lifted his hips into the air, his words becoming louder.

Harry quickly covered Ron's mouth, saving him the embarrassment of someone waking up and hearing his loud moans. He hastily pulled the curtains around his bed, hopping up to sit next to the other boy, watching him with interest as he dreamt.

Ron bit his lip, his eyes shutting tighter. "Nngh H-h-harry..."

Harry felt his pajama pants tighten, his eyes staying glued on the sight in front of him. With a quaking hand he pulled the covers off of the red head, taking in the sight of a nearly naked and very aroused Ron.

'Wow,' Harry thought. 'He's dreaming of me...and getting...' he paused, watching the tent in Ron's boxers quiver. '..._hornier than hell_.'

But what if he was wrong? What if Ron was dreaming about fucking some girl but Harry kept getting in the way? Was his friend really dreaming of him? His best friend whom he'd always shared his girl encounters with? Whom he always shared his crushes with? The best friend that always told him how hot _girls _were in the halls between classes? Ron wasn't gay was he? And dreaming of _Harry_?

Harry's mind raced feverishly as he became more and more aroused by the sight of his best friend moaning his name. "Harry?" Ron breathed.

He stood up quickly thinking that Ron had awoke from his dream. But few seconds passed and Ron snored lightly.

"Ron? You awake mate?"

Ron didn't move. "Harry, don't stop, please?"

"Huh?" Harry watched as Ron smiled lightly, still sound asleep.

He gulped, his tongue darting out to meet dry lips as he let his hand wander into Ron's dark red locks, letting each strand run through his fingers. The other hand trailed slowly over the boy's chest and down to his navel, following the small trail of red hair into his dark blue boxers. Harry took a deep breath, taking Ron into his fist as Ron's body squirmed from the delicate touch.

Without a second thought the other boy straddled the red head, getting a tighter grip on his length, pumping his fist, Ron's hips meeting it with each thrust. "Oh god...fuck H-," Before he could say anymore, Harry's hand covered his mouth, muffling out his friends moans.

Closing his eyes, he pumped the heated flesh at a higher speed, as he himself became increasingly stiff, rubbing himself unconsciously against Ron's leg.

He bit his lip, trying to suppress a cry himself, the red head bucked his hips up, his eyes squeezing shut, letting out yet another silenced groan against Harry's hand as he climaxed, spilling seed over the boy above him and all over his own pale stomach. The other boy quickly grabbed himself with his other fist, fiercely pumping his own length as he milked Ron's until he was spent.

He finished himself off quickly with a heated sigh, catching most of his own juices in his boxers and hand, sloppily tucking both of them back into their clothes, watching Ron's cheeks fade from red to pink, to peach.

Harry smiled in contentment and gave Ron a light kiss on the lips, bringing a grin to the other boy's face as Ron lazily opened his eyes, his vision blurred.

"Harry..." he sighed wrapping his arms around his best friends neck,. The other boy's eyes widened as he realized that Ron was now awake. Though he showed no sign of surprise, just trailed small kisses along Harry's collar bone.

He brought Ron's lips once again to his own letting the other boy's tongue probe through his lips and explore inside his mouth with an urgency that made Harry's own cheeks flush slightly. Their tongues clashed as Ron pulled Harry down, so that he was now laying on top of the taller boy, his hands tangled in his friend's dark hair.

As Harry came up for breath Ron's eyes slipped close, another light snore emitting from his swollen lips as his head fell back onto the pillow beneath them. With a slight chuckle, the other boy quietly got off of the bed, covering Ron's body with the blanket once again and opened the curtains as they were before.

He stopped as he realized that he hadn't cleaned up Ron's now soiled stomach. But as he was bout to grab a towel he decided that it would be best if Ron thought it was a wet dream as not to question what had happened.

So, with a happy sigh he slipped under his own covers, shivering slightly as he drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

End

A/N: Welp, there it is. Tell me if you liked it and maybe if I get enough reviews I'll make a sequel. IF I get enough reviews. IF.


End file.
